vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Uzumaki/@comment-26107053-20150824225651/@comment-25464115-20150827105223
"He has to dodge the beam, why do you insist he dodged him swinging his neck instead? The jutsu is clearly stated to be light and moves at light speed, hence the reason nobody can dodge it because there hasn't been anyone shown in the series who can react at that level of speed. His mouth plays no role in that jutsu besides something to channel it through, even if he can't swing his neck at the speed of light the attack is moving at such speeds. The manga didn't depicit it well but the Anime clarified, he fires the beam straight at Naruto with no warning whatsoever. Naruto couldn't have predicted something like this since most jutsu are not fired from the mouth in that world besides fire. Why would Madara fire a beam attack if it wouldn't be fast enough to hit him? Once he saw Naruto dodged it head on, with no possible warning besides his lips, Madara finally swings his head in hopes of hitting him but still misses. So Naruto technically dodged this move twice, it wasn't luck or anything." statements are irrelevant, they always have been irrelevant and for ever will be if they contrdict the showing, the attak doesn't behave like light, and as such cannot be given light characterstics, also anime is secondary canon material, which is irrlevant here, in the manga naruto reacted to madara swiniging his neck, nothing more, nothing less. why would madara fire the attack? easy...because he is a character in the most violent shonen manga of the HST which ironically talks about world peace. also reacting to madara's lips (ergo to madara, not to the beam itself). "It should also be added that Sage Mode gave him MHS reactions while his speed was only HS or HS+. A tier higher in reaction than his speed. From my understanding Sage of Six Paths Sage Mode is an upgrade to Sage Mode. Keep in mind this was early-war. In his most powerful form you would think his reaction time would increase, this is a viable example of such and is supported by reacting to not only Kaguya's teleportation multiple times but also Toneri's blade which was properly calced to Sub-Rel. This is also supported by how it moved so quickly during the second extension it clearly went off the moon instantly but failed to register being blocked by Naruto's hand." i want to see a link for thi calc please, its also abuse of cinamatic time. "To get a feel for speed between Madara and Kaguya, Madara was reacting to instantaneous teleportation during his battle with Minato and blitzed him easily. Naruto and Sasuke have blitzed him as well, he couldn't even touch those two for his life and without limbo clones the battle would have ended awhile ago. Now Kaguya is the creator of chakra, and is a true Deity. For awhile, Naruto and Sasuke couldn't keep up with her but before long they were reacting to her teleportation. Sure you might think Minato could match her speed but seeing that he couldn't even keep up with one-eyed Madara using his teleportation clearly disproves this. As for Madara he's rightfully been scaled, I'm only vouching for a Sub-Rel to light speed attack for him and Sub-Rel to light speed reactions for Naruto." thats all fine and dandy, but its still doen't arrive at the sub-relevistic conclusion that you are trying to sell, all i read in the above is nothing but blitz tropes. also why is all of this comes up now, all this info was available for almost a year...